


Wizard-Muggle Relations

by Tea_For_One_Please



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Basically everyone is a good person, Cats, Cursed Child-esque names, F/M, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Pansexual Character, Ravenclaw!Hugo Granger-Weasley, Rose is a supportive big sister, harry teaches DADA, literal fluff, mild homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_For_One_Please/pseuds/Tea_For_One_Please
Summary: As Hugo Granger-Weasley faces the last term of his fifth year at Hogwarts, he finds new enjoyments and challenges, and finds comfort and friendship in relationships old and new.***This is something that started as a one-shot back in the beginning of June, and I kind of got carried away. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!Also, living vicariously through my characters? Never heard of it.





	1. Alex

“Morning,” Hermione smiled as Hugo entered the kitchen, tousle-haired as usual. “Your father’s doing breakfast, I’m off to work.”

“Dad can’t cook to save his life,” Hugo groaned.

“I heard that, boyo,” said a voice from behind him, and Ron appeared, grinning and brandishing a spatula. “I’ll have you know your Uncle Harry once described my pancakes as the best he’d ever tasted.”

“Only because he knew you’d hex him,” Hugo muttered; Ron didn’t hear, but Hermione did and nearly choked on her coffee. She put her mug in the sink and kissed Ron goodbye.

She hugged Hugo, and kissed the top of his head, to his disdain, before throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace, saying clearly, “The Ministry of Magic!” With that, she was gone.

“So Hugo, I thought we might go over to the Potters’ today?” Hugo perked up slightly.

“Are they all there?”

“Well, no. I think James is there at the moment, but Albus stayed at Hogwarts with Rose and Scorpius to revise for N.E.W.Ts.” Hugo smirked. He found it hilarious that his father and Harry still had no idea that Albus and Scorpius were going out, and he imagined that if Albus had his way, not much studying would be done. “But the others are there, and I think Teddy’s visiting as well.”

“Sure, I’ll come. Nothing better to do today.”

 ***

An hour later, Hugo and Lily were sitting on a hill near the Potters’ house, and Hugo was conjuring birds with his wand.

“I’m so glad they removed that stupid law about underage magic,” Hugo muttered to no one in particular.

“Is something up?” Lily asked.

“Hm?”

“The birds – they’re blue. Scorpius says that conjured objects reflect the mood of the conjuror.” Hugo raised an eyebrow.

“Why do you remember everything he says?”

“What? He’s cute!”

“He’s your brother’s boyfriend of nearly four years!”

“Anyway, are you okay?”

“I guess a little lonely? I don’t know,” Hugo said, shrugging. “I miss being in a relationship. I love hanging around with you, don’t get me wrong, but it’d be nice to have something different with someone. You know?” Suddenly, Lily gasped.

“Hugo! Your wand!” He snapped his head to the right and shoved his wand into his jacket pocket as he saw a boy he didn’t recognise wandering up the hill in their direction. Lily shot him a look as the boy wandered over; he had dark auburn hair, almost brown, that was brushed across to one side so neatly that it looked as though it was pinned. He appeared to be about their age, and a little taller than Hugo.

“Hi,” he said, smiling.

“Hello,” said Lily, returning it.

“You live in that house down there, don’t you?” the boy asked Lily, who nodded.

“Yes, but I’ve not seen you before.”

“I walk here sometimes,” the boy said, shrugging. “You have some weird things in your garden,” he added. “Isn’t a shed a strange place to keep a broom?” Hugo’s eyes widened, but Lily was unabashed.

“My mum uses them to collect leaves,” she said unblushingly.

“Oh,” said the boy, giving a soft laugh. “If I didn’t know better, I’d ask if you lived with a witch.” Lily burst out laughing, surreptitiously elbowing Hugo in the ribs, and he joined in. The boy turned his head towards Hugo, apparently surprised that he could speak. “What are your names?”

“Lily.”

“I’m Hugo.”

“Nice to meet you,” said the boy. “I’m Alex. Where do you go to school?” An alarm bell rang again in Hugo’s head, but Lily replied immediately, “Hammond’s. It’s a state grammar south of the city.” Hugo was impressed.

“I go to Southwark’s, down the road,” he said, pointing. He suddenly seemed to become aware that he was standing and they were not. “May… may I join you?”  
“Course,” Lily said casually, noticing, a little insulted, that he chose to go and sit next to Hugo. They chatted for a while, Lily becoming increasingly offended at Alex’s interest in Hugo, considering for the first five minutes of their conversation Hugo had been about as vocal, she thought, as a Demiguise with a throat infection.

It was only when they heard a yell of, “Lily! Hugo! Lunch is ready!” that they realised how late it had become.

“Sorry,” said Hugo, “we’ve got to go.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Alex said, a little disappointed. “Here,” he said, scribbling on a piece of paper and slipping it to Hugo, before saying goodbye and wandering off. Lily snatched the paper and squinted at it in disbelief.

“He gave you his _number_?!”

“Uh, looks like it,” Hugo said sadly.

“Why are you so miserable? He’s beautiful!” Lily demanded.

“Because I like him very much,” Hugo snapped. “I can’t use a mobile phone at Hogwarts, it doesn’t work. So I’ve either got to tell him I’m a wizard, or lie to him, or just ignore him.”

“Oh,” Lily said, realisation dawning on her face. “Well, why not talk to him for now? There are still nearly two weeks of the Easter holidays. Then at the end of the holidays, if you like him enough, tell him you’re a wizard, and go from there. Either he’ll understand and be fine with it, in which case you can keep in contact by owl, or he’ll freak out. Sure, you’ll be a little heartbroken, but you won’t miss anything by not staying in contact.” Hugo stared at her in disbelief.

“As brutally insensitive as that plan is, I can’t think of a better solution. I’m gonna text him.”


	2. Revelations

Over the next two days, Hugo found that he and Alex clicked, and they arranged to meet up again. Under the pretence that he was going to Lily’s, he met him at the hill where they had met first, to find him sitting on his coat, sheltered by an umbrella under the oak tree that stood there.

“Hi there,” Alex smiled, as Hugo sat down opposite him.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Hugo sat on his own coat, and grinned when he realised how ridiculous they must look, sitting on a hillside in the pouring rain. Alex eyed the rain and raised an eyebrow.

“Nice day for a walk,” he remarked, making Hugo laugh. “So, there’s something I’ve neglected asking so far.” Hugo felt himself tense.

“Oh?”

“Is there… someone special in your life?” Hugo was taken aback. He hadn’t expected this to come up at all just yet.

“Well – no, not really. I’ve been single for a little over a year; it wasn’t a long relationship, relatively speaking. It just wasn’t working. What about you?” He deliberately refrained from mentioning the fact that it had been with a girl, as he didn’t want Alex to jump to conclusions.

“I ended a relationship recently, as it happens, just a month or so ago. It had been going on for almost a year, but I’d just found that I wasn’t into him in that way anymore.” Hugo’s heart seemed to skip a beat. So there was a chance after all.

“Are you… looking for anything?” Alex shrugged.

“I’m not actively looking – but I wouldn’t write it off.” He gave Hugo a smile which made his heart melt a little bit.

“Same,” said Hugo, in a voice that he hoped was casual, cursing himself when he realised it was not.

 ***

They spent the rest of the day walking and chatting.

“…and she eventually got used to the idea, but my mum is quite… traditional, I suppose. She wanted to see me get married to a nice girl and have kids and all that, blah, blah, blah. I think she’s coming around though.”

“You’re certainly very open about it,” Hugo said in admiration. Alex shrugged.

“It’s not something I’m ashamed of. I don’t go around yelling about it, because that’s garish, but… you know. It’s not something I feel I need to hide either.” Alex stopped, and Hugo stood and turned to look at him.

“I’ve got something I need to get off my chest,” he said. “I know this is going to sound ridiculous, considering we only met two days ago, but I feel like there’s a connection between us. That… sounded far less stupid in my head. I’m sorry, forget I said anything.”

“No, don’t be sorry,” Hugo interrupted. “I feel the same. I’ve never been an extravert, and I’ve never found it easy talking to new people. Until now.” He looked into Alex’s rich brown eyes, took a deep breath and reached out to take his hand in his own. Alex looked astonished, but did not pull away, instead smiling. They carried on walking, their hands locked firmly together like they never wanted to let go.

 ***

After that, they spent almost every day together, agreeing that nothing was official. They grew closer, however, and spent time with Lily, too, who liked Alex and approved of them. Then, however, the day came which Hugo had been dreading – the day before he went back to school. He and Alex met at their usual spot on the hill, and Hugo sat him down.

“There’s something I need to tell you about me. If it’s not okay, that’s fine, and I accept if you want this to stop. But all the same, I feel like I wouldn’t be being honest if I didn’t.”

“Well, now I’m scared,” Alex said, appearing to be amused. Hugo took a deep breath.

“I’m a wizard.” Alex looked blank.

“What?”

“I’m a wizard. I can do magic. Lily’s the same. We don’t go to a school in South London, we go to a magic boarding school in Scotland, called Hogwarts. We’re leaving tomorrow and we aren’t coming back until July.” There was silence for a moment.

“You’re having me on.”

“I can prove it,” said Hugo quietly, taking out his wand. “ _Avis_ ,” he said firmly, and half a dozen blackbirds flew out of the end of his wand. Alex’s eyes bulged; apparently not, to Hugo’s relief, in horror, but in fascination.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Technically we’re not supposed to. Wizard-Muggle relations are fraught at the best of times; the last thing the Ministry of Magic wants is Muggles freaking out about the fact that there are people all over the world who can do real magic.”

“What’s a Muggle?”

“Someone who’s not a wizard.”

“Like me?”

“Well… yes.” Alex paused to process this information, then thought of something.

“Are you going to get into trouble?” Hugo shook his head.

“That’s why I waited. The only exceptions to the rule about Muggles finding out about magic are family members and…” Hugo shuffled uncomfortably, “…romantic partners.”

“Is that what we are?” Alex asked.

“Not necessarily,” he replied hastily. “But in the eyes of the Ministry, it counts.” Alex was silent again. “As I say, if you don’t want to see me anymore, that’s okay, I understand.”

“Don’t be daft,” he said quietly. “You’re still the same person, I just know something different about you.” Hugo gave a very slight smile. “When can I next see you?” The smile faded.

“July,” he said, “but we can still write.”  
“Write? Why not text?”

“Because Hogwarts – that’s the school – has so much magic in the air that electricity and such doesn’t work. I don’t even bother taking my phone with me when I’m there. We communicate by owls, who deliver our letters.”

“Owls?” Alex raised an eyebrow, and Hugo gave a snuffle of a laugh. “You really are ridiculous,” he said softly and leaned towards Hugo, closing his eyes as their lips met for the first time.

 ***

The next morning, a few minutes after eleven o’clock, Hugo and Lily were sitting in a compartment with a few friends on their way back to school. Hugo was gazing out of the window, apparently lost in thought, but smiling to himself.

“What are you thinking about?” Lily asked gently.

“Oh…” said Hugo vaguely. “Just looking forward to July, that’s all.”


	3. Back to School

Lily gently shook Hugo awake as they pulled into Hogsmeade station. He woke with a start, having been dreaming that the train rocking was actually his school four-poster bed drifting out at sea, and was rather confused to discover that he was sitting in a warm railway carriage instead with his tortoiseshell cat, Juniper, purring on his lap.

“Wha… what?”

“We’re here,” his cousin said, pointing out of the window at the yellow light of the station. “Come on, let’s grab our things.” She pulled their bags out from under the seats as Hugo shooed Juniper into her basket. He lifted it, shouldered his rucksack, and watched Lily as she tried to reach into the rack for her owl cage. Maxim, her owl, clicked his beak, amused, as she stamped her foot in irritation at not quite being able to reach.

“Here,” Hugo said, frowning, and passing the cat basket to her. “Hold Juniper, I’ll get him.” The mere inch he had on Lily allowed him to reach just high enough to gently lift the alarmed owl’s cage down for her. She smiled gratefully, then they found their trunks in the luggage compartment at the rear end of the train.

“Hugo! Lily!” They turned to see Louis approaching, trying with difficulty to juggle his trunk, a small suitcase, a satchel and an owl cage. “A little help?”

“Sorry,” said Lily, “my hands are full.” Hugo reached out and took his suitcase, shrugging his rucksack a little higher onto his shoulders. Louis smiled gratefully as Lily hailed a carriage. They loaded their numerous belongings on and climbed in, surprised to find that it was already occupied, by a terrified-looking first-year.

“Oh,” said Louis. “Sorry, we thought this carriage was empty.”

“It’s okay,” the first-year whispered. Lily felt a stab of pity for her, as the arrival of two fifth-years and a sixth-year must have been intimidating.

“What’s your name?” she asked kindly.

“Martha, Martha Coggins,” she said, slightly more confidently. Hugo felt a stir of recognition.

“Coggins?” She nodded. “You’re in Ravenclaw too, aren’t you? Weren’t you the girl who set fire to the bookcases in Professor Flitwick’s office?” She promptly burst into tears and hid her head in her hands. Lily looked at Hugo in amazement, appalled at his lack of sensitivity, and smacked him around the head.

“Here,” she said. She sat down on the seat next to Martha, conjured a handkerchief with her wand and passed it to her. “I’m sure it was an accident.”

“It was,” she sobbed. “I was there on the last day of term asking about the holiday homework. He went out of the room for a moment into his classroom, and while he was gone the door slammed. It made me jump, and I shot something out of my wand and set the bookcase on fire. Professor Flitwick was… was… really angry.” She blew her nose loudly. “He thought I’d done it on purpose, and said I had detention for a week. That’s why I’m scared about going back.”

“Honestly, Martha,” Lily said firmly, “it won’t matter. Flitwick’s a reasonable guy, if you explain what happened, he’ll probably understand. And if not, it’s only detention! I’ve had loads in my time here.” Martha wiped her eyes and sniffed.

“Really?” Lily smiled encouragingly.

“Swear on Hugo’s life.” Hugo looked up vaguely at the mention of his name, having apparently zoned out. Martha cheered up, and began to chat with Lily and Louis. As Louis was telling her about the optional subjects, Lily leaned over to Hugo and hissed, “What’s the matter with you? You’ve been in a daze since we got on the train. What are you thinking about?” He didn’t look at her, but kept gazing out of the carriage window. “You’re thinking about Alex, aren’t you?”

“Sort of.”

“In what way, sort of?”

“I’m more thinking about Dad.”

“You really think he’ll mind that you’re dating a Muggle?”

“I’m more concerned he’ll be bothered that I’m dating a boy, actually, Lils.”

“Give over,” Lily snorted. “He doesn’t have a problem with Albus and Scorpius.”

“That’s because Al hasn’t told him,” Hugo said crossly. “That’s not a fair comparison.”

“You’re Lily Potter, aren’t you?” Martha asked.

“Yes,” she replied, irked at the interruption.

“What’s it like living with Harry Potter?” she went on, her eyes wide. Lily shrugged.

“He’s developed mild OCD in his middle age and his jokes are crap, but he’s a brilliant cook.” Hugo chuckled. A more succinct description of his uncle could not have been found anywhere. “But why are you asking? He’s been your teacher for the last seven months, hasn’t he?”

“I… don’t volunteer much in his lessons,” she said, the nervous look returning to her face.

“Why not?”

“He’s scary,” she admitted.

“What?!” Lily looked incredulous. “He’s the least scary teacher at Hogwarts!”

“He defeated You-Know-Who, didn’t he? That’s scary if you ask me.”

“Nonsense,” put in Hugo firmly. “What would be scary is if Voldemort was your teacher, not Uncle Harry.” He noticed her flinch at the sound of Voldemort’s name, and marvelled that it had been over a quarter of a century and the name still had such an alarming impact.

“Actually,” added Louis, “I believe that almost happened.”

“Let’s save that story for another time,” Lily interrupted before Martha could comment. “We’re here.”  
“Finally,” grumbled Hugo. “I can’t wait to get to bed.”

“Do we not get dinner?” Martha said in dismay.

“Oh yes,” said Louis eagerly.

“It’s just that some people like to starve themselves to make their face look thin to impress people,” said Lily coldly, glaring at Hugo, who flushed.

“I do not do that!” he said indignantly. “I just don’t want to end up the way Louis’ going by the time I leave Hogwarts.” He shot a snide look at his cousin on the other seat, who looked entirely unabashed.

“It’s free food,” he shrugged. “I’m not going to waste it.”

“If you think allowing the other Hufflepuffs to eat is wasting it then you certainly don’t,” smirked Hugo. Lily narrowed her eyes, but Louis and Martha laughed.

“Maybe I could be a little more careful,” he admitted. “But I’m not as big as that Slytherin boy in Albus’ year.”

“Well, his parents own Honeydukes, so that’s no surprise,” put in Lily, before checking herself. “Why am I encouraging this? Out, both of you.” They obeyed, grinning to each other as they did so.

“Are you really not going to come for dinner?” Louis asked Hugo.

“I’d rather not,” he said. “I’m not hungry, and I just want to go to sleep. Besides, since we have to sit at the House tables at dinner, I wouldn’t even be able to sit with you. And as much as I like my dorm-mates, I’m still not comfortable undressing in front of them, so I’d prefer to be in my pyjamas by the time they arrive.”

“What do you do the rest of the time?” Louis asked, confused.

“Cope,” said Hugo tartly. “But if I can avoid it, I do.”

“Please yourself,” said Lily. “See you in the morning.” She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, to his surprise. Louis, less inclined to such displays of affection, wished him goodnight with a nod and a smile before catching Lily up on her way to the Great Hall.

Hugo stooped to let Juniper out, and dragged his other things up the stairs to Ravenclaw Tower, stopping with a groan as he reached the brass knocker.

“I don’t suppose there’s any chance you’d let me in without the torture today?” he asked stonily. The eagle on the knocker responded only with a question.

“What gets wetter the more it dries?”

“A towel,” Hugo answered, greatly relieved that it was an easy riddle. The eagle bowed its head and the door swung open. Coming down the girls’ staircase was Martha with a couple of friends. She stopped, giggled and whispered something to the others, who grinned. Hugo felt his ears go red with embarrassment, wondering what she’d said. Shaking it off, he carried on up the boys’ stairs and flopped down on his bed in the dormitory.

“Decided against dinner?” said a voice from one of the other beds. Hugo swore loudly and jumped up.

“Merlin, Marcus!” he gasped once he found his voice. The other boy grinned.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist. What were you thinking about?”

“Oh, nothing much. I just remembered I forgot to do the Herbology homework.” He remembered how Lily had lied to Alex so easily when they’d first met and forced himself not to smile at the memory. It had, of course, been Alex he had been thinking about.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Marcus, opening his trunk and starting to empty it. “We don’t have Longbottom until Wednesday.”

“Good point.” Hugo also opened his trunk, but changed his mind. “Oh, sod it,” he muttered. “I’ll unpack tomorrow, I just want to have a bath and go to bed.”

“Lucky,” said Marcus enviously. “I’d give anything to use the Prefects’ bathrooms.” Hugo was sorely tempted to let him, but his conscience took over.

“Sorry, Marcus. Our last night at Hogwarts, I’ll let you, but I’d rather be able to have that option in seventh year instead of getting demoted by letting you use the bathroom.”

“Fair enough,” he sighed. “Enjoy your bath.” Hugo took his towel, his pyjamas and a dressing-gown, headed down the tower stairs, re-joined the main building and made his way to the fifth floor to enjoy his bath, forcing himself not to imagine what it would be like to share it… He couldn’t share a Hogwarts bath anyway, a drawback of dating a Muggle, he supposed.

 ***

By the time he returned, Marcus was asleep. He quickly changed into his pyjamas, and climbed between the crisp, clean sheets of his four-poster. Juniper leaped up and curled up at the foot of the bed, purring so loudly that Hugo could feel his quilt vibrating as she breathed. He gave a sigh of satisfaction as he turned onto his side, and imagined staring into a certain pair of dark brown eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Alex's Letter

Hugo was woken the next morning by a crack of sunlight streaming through a crack in his bed-curtains, and gave a yell as he saw a pair of big green eyes staring into his, and heard grumbling from the other beds.

“Granger-Weasley, I swear if you ever do that again I will hex your tongue out,” he heard one of the boys growl (he suspected Daniel Menkin).

“Sorry,” he muttered with a yawn, as a very offended-looking Juniper marched to the end of his bed. “Surprise feline.” He reached into his trunk, pulled out the box of cat food, and poured some into her bowl. She jumped down and started eating immediately, purring loudly. He glanced at his clock and sighed. Sleep was over for another day. He yawned again and found a shirt, trousers and his blue and bronze-striped tie. He dressed behind his bed-curtains, and opened them as he finished straightening his tie. He picked up his wand and flicked it towards his bed, and the quilt leapt up to the pillows, which automatically straightened. Looking pleased and a little smug, he put on his shoes, gave his prefect badge a quick polish and descended the mahogany stairs to the common room. He pulled the door handle, relieved that they did not have to answer riddles to get out, and hurried to the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, joining Lily and Albus, who was looking sour.

“What’s up with you?” Hugo asked. Albus glowered at him.

“Scorpius hasn’t been paying him enough attention,” Lily said idly, reading some of her Potions notes and refusing to give her brother the audience he wanted.

“All he wanted to do over Easter was study!” he complained.

“Well, that’s why you stayed, isn’t it?” Hugo said, puzzled.

“No,” interjected Lily. “Al stayed because he thought he’d get to sleep with his boyfriend whilst everyone else was away.” Albus’ eyes widened in horror, glancing around to see if anyone had heard.

“Say it louder, I don’t think McGonagall heard you,” he hissed. Lily smirked. Suddenly there was a familiar flapping noise, and a hundred owls flew into the Great Hall. Three of them swooped down to where Hugo, Lily and Albus were sitting; two went to Lily and the other to Hugo.

“Oh,” said Lily vaguely, putting her newspaper to one side and opening the parcel to find her Transfiguration textbook. “I wondered where I’d put that. Good of Mum to send it. What have you got, Hugo?” She looked up at him and saw he was frozen in shock. He was holding a letter.

“It’s from… you know,” he said hoarsely.

“I don’t,” said Albus. “Who?”

“I have a… romantic interest, shall we say. It’s from him.”

“Him?” said Albus delightedly. “That’s another one in the family!” he chuckled, ruffling Hugo’s hair. Hugo pushed him off, irritated, and read his letter.

“Hang on,” said Lily. “How on earth did a Muggle send post to Hogwarts?”

“A Muggle?” said Albus in surprise. Hugo gave him a look.

“I’ve no idea,” he murmured.

“What does he say?” Lily asked eagerly.

Hugo passed it over and Lily’s eyes scanned the paper.

 

_Hugo,_

_I hope I have done this right and this letter reaches you. The post office clerk looked at me as if I was mad when I asked if she knew the address, so I took the liberty of slipping it through your cousin’s front door, hoping that it would get sent on. Please let me know as soon as you can if you’ve received it, and let me know how I can contact you in future. I hope your journey was unhindered, and that you have arrived safely at school._

_I mostly wanted to say that I really want to make this work, despite the massive distance and differences between us. I want you know that despite the fact that you can do magic and I can’t, I still think of you as the cute, shy boy that I met sitting on that hillside two weeks ago, and that you mean no less to me because of it. I certainly don’t think you’re a freak or anything, and I want us to continue what we have._

_Do you get a half-term holiday? We might be able to see each other, if you’re home._

_That’s it, really. Reply when you can, I can’t wait to hear from you._

_Alex_

 

Lily finished reading and was silent for a minute, apparently thinking.

“I want to see,” said Albus, trying to take the letter, but Lily held on before passing it back to Hugo.

“Sorry, Al,” Hugo said quietly, folding the paper. “Not just yet.”

“Are you going to reply?” Lily asked. Hugo was confused.

“Of… of course, why wouldn’t I?” Lily shrugged.

“Just asking.” She glanced up at the clock and sighed gloomily. “Come on, we’d better go. We’ve got History of Magic.” Hugo perked up.

“Good, I can write my letter back.” Lily scowled.

“Our O.W.Ls are in six weeks!”

“You sound like Mum,” Hugo smirked as he pulled his bag out from under his seat. “One lesson won’t matter, and I won’t even need the full time. Besides, it’s not like History of Magic’s a subject I’ll be taking next year, so I might as well focus on doing well in my other – useful – subjects.”

“Yes, because a letter falls under that category,” said Lily crossly.

“Leave the boy alone, Lils,” said Albus, catching up with them on his way to the dungeons. “He’s got enough on his mind.” He winked at Hugo, who rolled his eyes.

 ***

At lunchtime, Hugo was rereading his reply for the fourth time, checking for errors and for ways he could improve it.

 

_Alex,_

_Thank you for your letter, it made my day! I’m impressed you managed to find a way to get it here; good thinking of sending it via my parents’ house. In future… I’m not completely sure. When I’ve sent you something, you can just reply by return owl, but otherwise we could have a problem. Once I’m home for the summer – if you’re agreed, of course – you can meet my parents, and then you can send things via them without them getting suspicious. Alternatively, if you’re not ready then (which is fine) we can buy you an owl from one of our shops. That said, once I’m back for the summer, it may not matter anyway._

_I’m so glad you feel that way, I’ve been a bit worried. There’s no (legal) reason we shouldn’t be involved, but not all Muggles are as accepting of wizardkind as you were when I told you! It’s a relief to hear that you’re not worried about the distance either, although I’m afraid we don’t get a break mid-term, especially not with O.W.Ls (that’s our fifth-year exams) coming up, unfortunately. That said, is there any way you could get to Hogsmeade? It’s a small wizarding village near the school; I don’t know what kind of magical protection it has, but if you can find it and get there, we could meet there, since I believe the next weekend I can go coincides with your half-term._

_Reply soon,_

_Hugo_

 

Finally, Hugo nodded once, satisfied, before tying the letter to one of the school owls.

“Wait for his reply, will you?” he asked. The owl clicked its beak to show it had understood, then launched off Hugo’s arm and disappeared into the cloudy sky. As he descended the stairs from the Owlery, he met Marcus on his way back to the common room.

“I don’t like the look of those clouds,” he said thoughtfully, glancing out of the windows as they passed the breezeway – a thirty-foot passage exposed to the open air, to improve air circulation in the corridors.

“What does your forecaster thingy say?”

“Rain,” said Marcus, frowning. “But it’s a very simplified version, it only says ‘rain’ or ‘cloud’, it doesn’t indicate severity. I think it’s very possible that there’s a hell of a storm coming, Hugo.”


	5. Storms Inside and Out

Marcus wasn’t wrong. That evening, he and Hugo of them were sitting in the library with Lily, swapping Charms notes to revise from when an almighty crash of thunder shook the building. Hugo nearly jumped out of his seat and Lily gave a small scream as they were dazzled by a bright flash of sheet lightning. Presently, they heard a soft drumming on the tiles of the roof, which grew louder until they could barely hear each other talking. They gave up, and returned to their common rooms, a little nervously, as both the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw common rooms were towers set into the side of the main Hogwarts building, which felt somewhat unsafe.

“This is one of the few times,” Hugo muttered as they approached the breezeway, “that I envy Louis.” They pulled their cloaks more tightly around themselves as they passed through it. It was like walking through a waterfall. Thunderclaps and flashes of lightning continued to rend the air as they shouted to make themselves heard to the eagle knocker, who eventually allowed them entrance.

“I don’t know about you,” Marcus yawned, “but I just want to get ready for bed.”

“We’re already middle-aged,” Hugo said gloomily, as they started up the stairs towards their dormitory. They changed into their pyjamas and then flopped down on their respective beds. Hugo yawned, and only then did he notice that the rain was quieter.

“They must have put a charm on the dormitories,” said Marcus, having evidently made the same observation.

“Mm,” Hugo replied, barely listening. “Hey, Marcus?”

“Yeah?”

Hugo sat up. “There’s something I want to tell you.” His friend looked apprehensive. The last time Hugo had said that, he had revealed that Lily thought he was cute. Hugo couldn’t quite find the words, so he passed him Alex’s letter. Marcus read it through, looking more and more perplexed as he did.

“What’s this?” Hugo took a deep breath.

“I’m dating a Muggle boy,” he said quietly. Marcus’ eyebrows shot into his fringe.

“Seriously?”

“Well, I didn’t write that letter,” he said irritably. “Yes, seriously. We met by chance over Easter.”

“But I thought you were…” he shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. Is he nice?” The corner of Hugo’s mouth twitched, and he smiled in answer.

“And to answer your question, I’m not one way or the other.” Marcus nodded.

“Well, I’m pleased for you.”

“Thanks.” There was a brief pause. “On that topic, how are things with Rachel?” Marcus looked bemused, and Hugo chuckled.

“I don’t know. Things have kind of been on and off lately – ”

“Sure, if by ‘lately’ you mean ‘the last two years.’”

“ – but I’m damned if I know where we’re headed,” he continued, as though Hugo hadn’t spoken. “I wish I could pluck up the courage to ask her out properly.”

“Simple. Just imagine you’re going up to her to ask for a snog, then just change your words from the usual,” Hugo smirked, and his friend scowled at him.

“I didn’t make fun of you,” he snapped.

“I’m not making fun,” Hugo replied, sobering up immediately. “Sorry. But I’m serious about keeping it simple. She’s hardly going to say no, is she?” He suddenly noticed that Juniper was absent, and frowned. That was most unlike her. “Have you seen Juniper this evening?”

“No,” said Marcus in surprise. “Could she be down in the kitchens?”

“It’s possible. I can’t look tonight though, I’d never hear her over the racket the rain’s making. I hope she’s alright.” And with that unpleasant thought in his head, he settled down under his bedclothes and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. The Vanishing Cat

When he woke the next morning, Hugo immediately noticed that something was wrong. It wasn’t the rain, although it was still pelting down. It wasn’t the fact that his t-shirt had ridden up in the night, although he pulled it back down. It was the fact that his feet were cold. He sat bolt upright and looked to the end of the bed, only to see that Juniper was not there. Now very worried, he glanced at his watch to see if he had time to look for her before breakfast. It was three minutes past seven. _Damn,_ he thought. _Not if I’ve got to see Flitwick about dispersal of prefect duties._ He sighed, and found his uniform from his trunk. He dressed quickly, pulled his cloak around him and quietly left the dormitory.

Leaving Ravenclaw Tower he saw Alice Sutton, the other fifth-year prefect, and called out to her. She jumped, then saw him and smiled.

“Merlin, Hugo! I was miles away.”

“Sorry,” he said slightly sheepishly. “Shocking weather, isn’t it?”

“Worst storm I’ve seen in years,” she said gloomily. “Depressing, isn’t it? Anyway, never mind that, how does this duty dispersal thingy work?”

“It’s quite simple, my sister says. Basically they just swap some of the rotas around so that the sixth-years and teachers have more to do, so that the fifth and seventh-years can focus on revising for exams.”

“That seems fair, since sixth-years don’t have any exams.” Hugo nodded, and they chatted for a while before reaching Professor Flitwick’s office. The dispersal was simple and (Hugo thought) very dull, and he was quite pleased to be dismissed. As he was leaving, however, he turned back and addressed him.

“Professor?”

“Yes, Granger-Weasley?”

“You haven’t seen a tortoiseshell cat wandering around, have you?” Flitwick looked sternly over his glasses at him.

“If you’re being crude about the Headmistress, Granger-Weasley…”

“Oh no, sir,” he interrupted hastily, “I mean my cat, Juniper. I haven’t seen her since yesterday morning, and it’s unlike her.”

“Oh,” said Flitwick, comprehension dawning. “In which case, no I haven’t. I’m sorry, but I wouldn’t worry – cats often wander off and come back again after a while. That said, have you looked in the kitchens?”

“No, sir, but it had occurred to me.”

“I’d say that’s a good place to look, especially for a cat. They seem to like the house-elves.” It suddenly flashed into Hugo’s mind that he had heard a rumour that Flitwick and McGonagall had once briefly been together, and supposed that his statement must be true. Hiding a grin, he said goodbye and headed to breakfast, where he saw Lily, who looked like she was chewing a lemon, and Albus, who looked like the cat who’d got the cream.

“Who crapped in your pillowcase?” Hugo asked, earning himself a deeper scowl.

“The dormitory ceiling caved in,” said Albus happily, through a mouthful of toast. Hugo laughed.

“It’s not funny,” she snapped. “It took all five of us to fix it, by which point we were drenched. By the time we were done and had dried ourselves off, it wasn’t worth going back to sleep.”

“Whereas we,” continued Albus, “were safe and snug in our underground dormitories.” Hugo chuckled, and then remembered.

“You haven’t seen Juniper, have you?”

“No,” said Lily, suddenly interested. “Have you lost her?”  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” he said, hastily. “But she didn’t sleep on my bed last night.”  
“That’s odd.”

“I know. I thought I’d check the kitchens before lessons start. Want to come?”

“Sure,” shrugged Lily. “Can nab a cream cake whilst I’m there, I’ve got a real craving. Probably the tiredness.”

“Or just greed,” suggested Albus.

“I’m not Louis,” she shot back. “Are you coming with us or are you going to wait to snog your boyfriend?”

“Lovely choice of words, sister of mine,” he said, “but I’ll take the snogging.”

“Please yourself,” she said. “Have a good day. Oh, by the way, I saw Dad on the way down this morning, and you have a detention with him.”

“What?! What for?”

“He didn’t say,” said Lily casually. “But he seemed pissed; you’d better have your apology ready.” With that, she turned on her heel and bounced away.

“What do you think he did to end up in detention?” asked Hugo.

“Oh, he hasn’t, but he doesn’t need to know that.”

“You’re evil,” said Hugo, impressed.

“I know,” she said cheerfully.

 ***

They made their way down the stairs, past the Hufflepuff common room to the painting of the fruit bowl. Hugo tapped the pear with his wand, and it swung towards them to reveal a door. The kitchen was a whirlwind of noise that made Hugo’s head spin a little. A swarm of elves approached them, offering food, but tempted though he was, Hugo had a job to do.

“Thank you very much, but I actually need to ask you something.” They were clearly surprised, but nodded eagerly.

“How can we helps you, sir?” one squeaked cheerfully.

“I’ve lost a cat. She’s tortoiseshell and white, with big green eyes. Have you seen her?” They muttered amongst themselves for a moment, before looking sorrowfully up at him.

“Sorry, sir,” another one piped up. “None of us has been seeing a cat like that.”

“Oh… Never mind then. Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. Thank you for your time.” He smiled at them before turning to leave, but Lily tugged at his sleeve. “What?”

“I don’t suppose you have any cream cakes?” she asked the elves hopefully. She had scarcely finished her sentence when a house elf came scurrying over, holding high a plate of cream eclairs. Lily took the plate and thanked them profusely, and then she led her bemused cousin out of the room.

“Have you heard from Alex?” she asked indistinctly, as her mouth was full, hoping to distract him, and lighten his mood a little.

“No,” Hugo said, looking just as sad. “I suppose it’s the weather; the owl’s probably having difficulty travelling.” There was a pause. “I keep thinking about him,” he added quietly. “London is such a long way from here. What if… what if something happened to him? No one would know to tell me anything.”

“Now look here,” said Lily severely. “You’re being irrational. Firstly, he’s a Muggle! Even with their various technology and stuff, Muggles’ lives are far less dangerous than wizards’ lives. Bordering on the mundane, to use Dad’s phrase. What could happen?” Hugo opened his mouth to speak, but Lily was in full flow. “And secondly, he doesn’t live too far away from us, and Mum keeps an eye on the local Muggle news. If, and I mean ‘if’, something did happen, they’d know.”

“Not really,” Hugo persisted. “Yes, your mum would know, but there’s no reason I’d find out. She doesn’t know about us, I haven’t even told my parents yet! I can’t bear the prospect of going home and finding out…”

“I still think you’re being ridiculous,” Lily said firmly. “But if it bothers you that much, then I think a letter to your mum and dad is order.” Hugo was silent. He wasn’t sure she was right, but at the same time, maybe it was for the best.


	7. Honesty

That evening, Hugo wrote four inches of their essay on healing potions, then gave up and stowed it in his bag for another night. He just couldn’t concentrate, so he pulled out a clean sheet of parchment and wrote at the top:

 

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I hope this letter doesn’t take too long to reach you, as we’ve had a storm over our heads for nearly two days now._

He paused for a moment, wondering exactly what to say next.

_I have a bit of news which I feel uncomfortable about not sharing. Over Easter break I met a Muggle boy called Alex, and we, shall we say, hit it off. Although nothing is official as we’ve known each other all of two and a half weeks, it seems highly likely that we may be “involved”, to use Grandma Molly’s rather outdated term._

_I hope this does not come as too much of a shock, and all the more I hope it is not an unpleasant one. I like him very much, and we’re hoping that you’ll get to meet him once I’m home for the summer._

_In more general news, preparations for OWLs are going well, although I think Rose and Scorpius are on the verge of having a hernia regarding their NEWTs._

_Love, Hugo_

_P.S. Can’t find Juniper anywhere, and no one’s seen her since the day after we got here. I’m not freaking out, I’m sure she’ll come back, but I am getting a little bit worried._

 

The next morning, the torrential rain had become a light drizzle, and the sun was making an effort to break through the wall of dark cloud. Hugo wondered if this was a sign that things were going to improve – his parents would write back, saying they were fine with him having a Muggle boyfriend, Alex would return his letter, and Juniper would return. Sadly these things were not to be. At breakfast, the owls flew in, and Pigwidgeon swooped down and dropped a letter into Hugo’s lap, just as another dropped the _Daily Prophet_ onto Lily’s toast and marmalade. She swore loudly, earning a sharp look from several teachers at the end table. She blushed and siphoned the worst of it off with her wand. Hugo, meanwhile, was reading his letter in dismay.

 

_Dear Hugo,_

_I can’t deny that I’m rather shocked at this news, and can’t quite figure out how you’ve reached this point. Twelve months ago you were going out with Maisie, and it seems that since that didn’t work out, you’ve decided you’re going to ditch it all and date another boy instead. The fact that he’s a Muggle is inconsequential, but I urge you to think about what it is you really want._

_You will of course realise that I have no issue with people who want to be in relationships with people of the same gender (hell, Dean and Seamus are two of my best friends) but it’s not you, and I think you know that. I think you’re probably tired and stressed, and emotional because of your OWLs approaching. Try not to think about this Alex person, and then when your head’s a bit clearer, you’ll look back on this and laugh, you’ll see._

_As for Juniper, cats have a way of wandering off and fending for themselves for a while sometimes, but she’ll come back. Don’t worry about her: you don’t need the stress of that bearing down on you as well._

_Love, Dad_

 

“Look at this,” Hugo said in disgust, throwing the letter over to Lily. “I know Dad can be closed-minded sometimes, but has he never heard of people liking more than one gender?” Lily scanned the letter thoughtfully.

“Has your mum written? It’s only signed by your dad.”

“No,” Hugo said sadly. “Not yet, anyway.” He was about to get up from the table when he heard a screech, and a large barn owl appeared. It was Mercury, his mother’s owl. He took the letter nervously.

 

_My dearest boy,_

_Thank you so much for your letter. I have yet to discuss this matter with your dad but I am in no doubt that he will say the same as me._

“That’s ominous,” Hugo muttered.

_I don’t care if you want to go out with a mountain troll; I will still love you and won’t think of you any differently. You are my son, and that means that my love for you is unconditional. It might take a little time to get used to it, but even during that time you must know that I will support you wholeheartedly, and that I can’t wait to meet Alex when the holidays arrive._

_If we don’t hear from you again, I hope the rest of the term goes amazingly, and I will be thinking of you (and Rose, of course) as you take your respective exams. Send my love to Lily, Albus, Scorpius and Louis when you see them._

_As for Juniper, try not to fret. You’ll know, of course, how much Crookshanks used to run off during our time at Hogwarts! I’m sure she’ll turn up safe and sound when you’re least expecting her._

_All my love, Mum_

 

When Hugo finished reading, he re-folded the letter and handed it to Lily, fighting back tears. She read through it and beamed at him.

“See? What did I tell you?”

He nodded thickly, knowing he’d cry if he spoke at length. He quietly excused himself, before speed-walking away from the Great Hall back to Ravenclaw Tower. He mumbled his way through the door’s riddle, before running up the stairs to the dormitory and throwing himself down his bed. Planting his face into his pillow, he started to cry, softly at first, before they became full gut-wrenching sobs. He heard the door open and close, and then heard the springs of the adjacent bed creak. He didn’t care, and didn’t stop until he reached the stage where he had no more tears, and was simply hiccoughing. At this point, he sat up, wiped his eyes and turned to face Rose, who was sitting cross-legged on Marcus’ bed, looking thoroughly nonplussed. Hugo passed the letters over, his father’s first, and then his mother’s. Rose read them silently, and then reread them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked.

“Never got around to it,” Hugo mumbled. “How did you get in?” Rose snorted.

“For all your intelligence, your House’s common room is hardly the best-guarded. Any idiot can answer a riddle.” There was a pause. “How do you feel?” she asked, and Hugo shrugged.

“Mum’s letter made me happy,” he said after a moment’s silence, “but Dad’s…” His voice cracked and he couldn’t continue. Rose nodded. She couldn’t deny that she would have expected such a reaction from her father, particularly since Hugo had been in a relationship with a girl beforehand. “I’ve always been so close to Dad as well,” he added, looking thoroughly miserable, “but now this has happened and I just don’t know what to do.”

“Would you like me to write to him?” Rose suggested, but Hugo shook his head.

“No, if anyone’s going to deal with this, it’s going to be me. But I do need your help – how do I convince him that this is what I want?”

“So it is what you want?”

“Of course it is!” he snapped.

“But Dad does have a point – a year ago you were totally broken up over Maisie, but now suddenly you’re smitten by this boy. How can things change so fast?” Hugo was livid.

“Because feelings change, Rose! You can’t convince me that Dad only ever liked Mum whilst they were at school – Uncle Harry’s told me about his relationship with that Lavender girl, and yet he swapped from her at a moment’s notice! Besides, I don’t care what the gender is of the person I go out with. As long as they’re nice, cute and like me back, that’s fine by me. How can Dad judge Alex when he hasn’t even met him yet? He might find that he likes him more than he liked Maisie, for Merlin’s sake! Or is it just the fact that he, or even you, can’t deal with the fact that there’s a queer in the family?” There was a pause. “Why the hell are you smiling?”

“Because that’s exactly what you need to say to Dad,” Rose beamed. Hugo opened his mouth to protest, but then stopped.

“You set me up for that, didn’t you?” She nodded, still smirking. Hugo allowed himself to smile. “Fair enough. Thanks.”

“No problem, little bro.” She said, ruffling his hair as she stood up to leave. “Best write it down before you forget it, eh?” With that, she disappeared.


	8. Into the Woods

The next morning, a letter dropped into Hugo’s lap for the second consecutive day. He didn’t bother looking at his name on the envelope, but simply tore it open, expecting it to be his father’s reply, but instead received a pleasant surprise.

 

_Dear Hugo,_

_I’m glad there’s a way we can talk, and thank you for your return “owl” (still getting used to the language!). I’ve looked up Hogsmeade on Google and I found it, to my surprise. It’s quite a long way from London, but I daresay I can get there, to see you. Can you get the train? Or, better question, can **I** get the train?_

_I’m not sure at this point about meeting your parents, but I’m quite happy to talk about it with you when I get to see you. If transport is possible, I’ll come on June 1 st and meet you outside Honeyduke’s sweet shop. Honestly, if Hogsmeade is as magically populated as you say, you guys suck at keeping it hidden!_

_Missing you,_

_Alex_

 

Hugo was delighted, and threw the letter over to Lily, who gave him a dry smile.

“If your senders wanted me to read all your post, they’d address it to me too.” Hugo made a face at her; she smirked in return and scanned the paper. When she finished, she passed it back, beaming. “He’s adorable!” she squealed. Hugo blushed, and then Lily frowned. “ _Can_ he get here?”

“I don’t know,” Hugo admitted. “If he could find us on the computer, then I suppose it hasn’t got any magical protection.”

“We could ask McGonagall,” suggested Lily, and Hugo frowned.

“She’d sense something was up straight away.”

“Or Hagrid,” added Lily; Hugo considered this.

“You know him better than I do,” he said thoughtfully. “Could you say something?” She nodded.

“I’ve got Care of Magical Creatures second lesson, I’ll ask then.”

“Be subtle,” Hugo said, and Lily snorted.

“As lovely as Hagrid is, he’s about as good at putting two and two together as Dad is. But sure, I’ll be subtle.”

 ***

Later that day, Lily was heading out to Hagrid’s hut by herself – she was the only student doing both Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures, and she was running late.

“Sorry,” she panted as she skidded to a halt at the back of the class, and Hagrid grinned at her to show she was not in trouble.

“Alright then,” he called. “’s far as I’m concerned, I got nothin’ more to teach you. I sugges’ you head to the library and do yer own studyin’. Or you can laze around and fail yer exams; make up yer own mind. Class dismissed.” The class, surprised but pleased, turned around and headed back to the castle, but Lily pushed through them to get to Hagrid. He beamed when he saw her. “Hello, Lily. I got a job to do in the Forest; want to come?”

“Sure,” she said immediately. If Hagrid had invited her, the chances were it wouldn’t be too grim. Hagrid passed her a smaller sack, which upon investigation revealed half a dozen cabbages, and he carried a basket filled with small meat bones. Lily guessed they were heading out to the Paddock.

 ***

The Paddock was the name Hagrid had given to the smallholding of unusual creatures he had acquired since stepping into semi-retirement, including the school Thestrals, a Graphorn, a pygmy Acromantula he had somehow managed to tame, some Gorns and Knarls, some pens of Doxies, and the prize of his collection, a Demiguise. Lily guessed that the cabbages were for the Gorns and the bones were for the Doxies. They reached the Doxy pen first; Hagrid threw in the bones and asked, “Can yer tell me why I’m givin’ ‘em bones, Lily?”

“Because Doxies normally eat fairies,” Lily said. “However, the Forest’s population of fairies is low, and the way they catch and eat them is inhumane. Small bones offer a suitable substitute.”

“Very good,” he said, impressed. Lily was his star student. “And what can yer tell me about Gorns?”

“Gorns are herbivorous creatures that were discovered in Northern Germany,” she recited. “They like the Scottish climate as it is similar to their original home, and vaguely resemble overgrown grasshoppers.”

“Yer’ll be fine in yer exams,” Hagrid said confidently. “Now, what did yer want to talk about?”

“I was wondering,” she started, “how much magical protection is on Hogsmeade?”

“That’s a curious question,” he said, taking Lily’s sack from her and throwing the cabbages towards the Gorn pen. “Why do you ask?”

“Albus was asking; something for Muggle Studies, apparently.”

 “Muggles can get there, if that’s what you need to know,” Hagrid replied, apparently satisfied with her answer. “If they catch the right train and know where they’re getting off, then they should be fine. Does that answer his question?”

“I think so,” Lily said, masking her delight.


	9. Preparations

That evening, once she’d finished eating, Lily bounded up to the Ravenclaw table, where Hugo was sitting with Marcus and a girl she didn’t know. She acknowledged them, before directing her attention towards Hugo.

“Hey,” she said, immediately adding, “can we talk?” Hugo looked surprised, and a little suspicious.

“Now?”

“Yes, now! Come on,” she said, rapping the table. Hugo rolled his eyes, and followed her out of the Great Hall.

“Hagrid said yes!” Hugo looked blank, so she sighed and elaborated. “He says that if a Muggle caught the right train and knew where to get off it, they could get to Hogsmeade!” Hugo’s eyes lit up.

“Fantastic!” he breathed. “I’ll go and let him know!” He ran off, looking happier than Lily had seen him since Juniper had vanished.

 ***

Hugo sat down at one of the writing tables in the common room and hurriedly scribbled a response, hoping it would arrive before dark.

 

_Dear Alex,_

_Apparently that’s fine – as long as you know the train and the stop that you need, you can come to Hogsmeade without any problems! I’m free all day on June 1 st, if that suits you. I think the Three Broomsticks pub has magical protections on it, so I’ll come down to the station and meet you there. Let me know by return owl what time your train gets in, and if it’s okay for Lily to see you as well (she likes you!)_

_I’m so looking forward to seeing you!_

_Hugo_

 

“Writing to your boyfriend?” teased Marcus, sitting down in the armchair opposite the table. Hugo frowned at him.

“He’s not my boyfriend – not officially, anyway. How’s Rachel?”

“Touché,” he grinned. “But are you?”

“Yes,” said Hugo reluctantly. “And actually, I’m meeting him in Hogsmeade next weekend.” Marcus looked surprised.

“I didn’t know that was possible.”

“Me neither,” Hugo said cheerfully. “But I’m hardly complaining!” He finished his letter, and folded it up. “I’m heading to the Owlery; want to come?”

“Sure,” Marcus said. “Beats Herbology homework, after all.”

“We’re doing that when we get back,” Hugo said sharply as they headed out of the common room.

“I thought you were supposed to be lovesick…” Marcus grumbled as he trailed after his best friend.

 

_Dear Hugo,_

_That sounds fine, and yes, I’d like to see Lily again. That said, it’d be nice to have a little time just to ourselves too, if that’s alright. My train gets in at 10:20, so I’ll see you then!_

_Alex_


	10. Hogsmeade

The next week seemed to last a year. All revision for O.W.Ls was abandoned (at least by Hugo, to Lily’s frustration and Rose’s alarm) and Hugo seemed to spend hours just gazing out of the windows of the Ravenclaw common room. His house-mates found this amusing, and decided he must have lost it as a result of exam pressure. Only Lily, Marcus, Rose and Albus knew differently; Hugo also suspected that Scorpius had been told, but couldn’t prove this. Saturday finally arrived, and Hugo was up at three in the morning – he had the night patrol for three hours, then went for a bath and changed into a navy button-down shirt, black jeans and his smart shoes. He spent ten minutes frowning at the mirror, unable to control his unruly hair. Lily popped her head in at eight to see where he was.

“Come on!” she said. “The gates open at eight and it’d be nice to have some time by ourselves before your boyfriend arrives.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he said automatically. Lily raised an eyebrow.

“Say that to him and he never will be,” she remarked. “Will you give up with your hair? You look fine.”

“Fine?” he said, turning to look at her, his eyebrows knitted in anxiety. She sighed.

“I’m sorry, you look lovely. I promise. Now will you come?”

“Alright,” he grumbled, running the brush once more through his thatch of bushy brown hair, before putting it down on his bedside table. “And I wish you Gryffindors would stop coming into our common room. We don’t invade your personal space.”

“It’s not our fault your security is lousy and we’re clever,” she shot back, before leading the way down the stairs towards the common room.

 ***

To Lily’s mild irritation, Hugo spent the next two hours glancing at his watch, but she was excited to see Alex, and she was pleased that he was happy.

“How are you feeling?” she asked gently.

“Excited? Nervous? Happy? I don’t know!”

“Hey… it’s okay,” she said, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand. He shrank back, and Lily’s expression grew worried. “Hugo… what’s wrong?”

“I’m so scared,” he mumbled. “He said he wanted some time alone with me… What if he’s decided that the long-distance thing isn’t working, or something?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, smiling encouragingly at him. “Why would he come all the way to Scotland to see you if he just wanted to tell you he didn’t want to be ‘involved’ anymore?” Hugo was breathing deeply.

“Yeah. I suppose you’re right. Sorry.”

“You don’t need to be,” she said kindly. “It’s understandable that you’re nervous.” She paused for a moment. “What time is it?” Hugo glanced at his watch again.

“Ten past,” he said, pushing his chair back in alarm.

“Hey, relax,” Lily said hastily. “We’re not going to be late. Come on, buddy.”

 ***

They wandered through the station archway and sat down on one of the benches. There was no sign of the train, and Hugo was starting to wonder if this was a very elaborate hoax. He strained, trying to hear the train.

“I can’t hear the whistle,” he hissed.

“Of course you can’t,” Lily whispered back. “Our train is powered by steam, but Muggle trains aren’t, not these days. You won’t hear it.” Hugo sat back, relieved, and then confused, because he knew that. He shrugged, and then heard a rumble.

“Lily!” he gasped, and she beamed at him. Suddenly the train was appearing around the corner, slowing down towards the station. Hugo glanced through the windows and the passengers looked angry. It occurred to Hugo that they couldn’t see the station; after all, Hagrid had said the Muggle getting off would have to know where to disembark. Suddenly, a door hissed open and a nervous-looking boy with dark auburn hair stepped onto the platform and looked around. The train disappeared almost immediately, and as it did, Alex saw Hugo, and smiled, biting his lip to stop himself from grinning uncontrollably. He ran to Hugo and threw his arms around him, almost knocking him over with the force of his hug. Hugo burst out laughing, as Alex took his face in his hands and gazed into his eyes, before planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“I missed you,” Hugo whispered.

“Me too,” came Alex’s reply. Suddenly they remembered Lily was there, and broke apart, slightly embarrassed.

“Hi,” she said cheerfully. “Remember me?”

“Of course,” he said, shaking her hand, still slightly self-conscious.

“Come on,” said Hugo. “Let’s see if we can get you into the Three Broomsticks.” The three of them wandered off together towards the pub.

 ***

Five minutes later they were seated at a table in the Three Broomsticks, Alex being torn between looking at Hugo and staring around at the room he was in.

“Could you see the castle?” Lily asked, fascinated. Alex looked confused.

“What castle?”

“That’s our school,” Hugo said, pointing out of the window, and Alex’s forehead wrinkled, confused.

“ _That’s_ your school?” he said in mild disgust. Hugo and Lily looked wounded.

“What’s wrong with it?” Hugo asked.

“It’s a ruin!” he exclaimed, and suddenly realisation dawned on the two cousins.

“Of course!” Lily said. “You’re a Muggle, so you can’t see Hogwarts.”

“Oh,” said Alex, disappointed. “Never mind. I can get here though,” he said, perking up.

“Yes,” said Hugo with a small smile, and took a deep breath. “Lily, could you give us some time?”

“Sure thing. I’ll go and find Albus and annoy him for a while.” She threw him two Sickles for the Butterbeer and skipped out in search of her brother. Hugo and Alex were silent for a little while, and then Alex spoke.

“I really missed you, Hugo.” His tone was serious.

“I missed you too.” He paused for thought. “Is the distance going to be a problem?” Alex shook his head.

“That doesn’t mean it’s going to be easy, but it’s not impossible. And presumably we can see each other over the summer?”

“Absolutely,” Hugo said firmly. Alex reached across the table and took Hugo’s hand in his own.

“Hugo… I’ve been thinking for a while and there’s something I want to say which I didn’t want to say in a letter.” Hugo’s heart started pounding, but he nodded to indicate that he could continue. “When you left after Easter, there was a definite gap where you weren’t. And I couldn’t help feeling that although we’d only known each other a fortnight, we were too insecure to be separated for so long.” Hugo wondered where this was going. “I guess what I want to say – or rather, to ask, is… if you’d be my boyfriend?” Hugo didn’t know what to say, and Alex looked dejected at his silence.

“Wait,” Hugo said, and Alex looked up again. “I… I just don’t know what to say because I never thought I could feel this happy.” His eyes were shining, and they leaned across the table and kissed, blissfully oblivious to the chatter of the noisy pub, focused only on each other.

 ***

It was with a heavy heart that Hugo waved Alex off that evening; Lily came to meet him at the station.

“How are you doing?” she asked. He gave her a sad smile.

“I’m conflicted,” he said. “I’ve simultaneously never been happier and never been sadder.”

She pulled him into a hug, and when they stepped apart again, she teasingly asked, “And how’s your boyfriend?” Hugo gave a small smile, and the corners of his eyes wrinkled.

“He’s good, thanks.”


	11. The Final Day

Over the next few weeks, Hugo found he was receiving and sending a letter almost every day. Each letter brought a smile, and Lily frequently caught him rereading the letters at every available opportunity. However, there was one thing that was keeping him down, which was the fact that Juniper was still missing. Hugo had hardly noticed for the last week; he had been too distracted by the prospect of Alex coming, but now he was starting to panic.

“What if she’s stuck somewhere and I never found her?” he would say twice a day, to Lily’s irritation.

“Hugo, we’ve been over this,” she said through gritted teeth. “We can keep looking for her but worrying won’t help anything. ‘Worrying means you suffer twice.’”

“Who’s that a quote from?” Hugo said crossly.

“Someone clever,” said Lily. “Now, would you like to go and have a look for her, or sit here fretting and achieving nothing?”

“Alright,” he said anxiously. “Come on.” They left the library and headed outside, calling for Juniper, but there was no response, and Hugo went to bed feeling miserable, with only Alex’s letters to console him.

 ***

The next few weeks yielded similar results. He felt his exams had gone well (with the exception of History of Magic), but on the last day before they went home, Hugo had still not found her. That evening, he stole some Floo powder from Professor Podmore and threw it in the fireplace in the Ravenclaw common room. He announced, “7 King’s Road, Richmond, London!” and stuck his head in the fire. He saw his living room, and his mother jumped with alarm at seeing her son’s face in her fireplace.

“Hugo?” she said in amazement. “What on earth are you doing?”

“I still haven’t found Juniper,” he said in desperation. “And I’m coming home tomorrow, and I don’t want to leave her behind, and I don’t know what to do.”

“Okay, breathe,” Hermione said, trying not to laugh, as her son was obviously upset, although he was being tremendously funny. “When did you last see her?”

“About a week before I sent you a letter saying… you know.”

“Goodness,” she said, “that is quite some time.” She hesitated, apparently reluctant to say something.

“Go on,” said Hugo, worried.

“When cats die,” Hermione began, and Hugo’s eyes widened, “they generally go off by themselves and do it quietly, with dignity.”

“But she was only three!” exclaimed Hugo. “She can’t die yet!”

“Hugo,” said his mother soothingly, “I’m sure that’s not the case, but I thought it might be worth saying. Besides, even if you do leave her behind, the house-elves will look after her well enough, I promise.” Hugo nodded silently, eager to go, and Hermione seemed to sense this. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I love you, Hugo.”

“Love you too,” he said shortly, and his head disappeared from the fire. He stood up again, and his head was spinning. What was he supposed to do? His heart was beginning to race, and his chest was tight. Alarm bells were going off in his head, and he knew he was starting to panic. This didn’t happen very often, but he recognised the warning signals; it had happened before his practical exam for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and after he’d reread his father’s letter regarding Alex. He left the common room and went looking for Lily. He found her dozing in the library, and at this point he was in full flow: his heart was pounding, and he was breathing dangerously fast. Lily immediately knew what was wrong, and took out her wand. She drew in the air with it a few times, whispering an incantation. Hugo found the colours soothing, and he sank into a chair, gazing at the dim, shimmering lights. She took his hands in hers, and encouraged him to breathe in time with the movement of her hands, lifting them up and down in a slow, regular time pattern. Presently, Hugo found himself breathing more normally, and his heart rate returned to normal. Lily gently let go of his hands again, and watched as he started breathing by himself. Before too long, the lights disappeared, and Hugo’s eyes rested on her.

“You good?” she asked gently. He nodded. “When you’re ready,” she continued, “you can tell me what’s happened.”

“Juniper,” he mumbled, still feeling short of breath. “Can I have some water?”

Lily flicked her wand once, a glass tumbler forming in her hand, then muttered, “ _Aguamenti_ ,” and it filled with water. “Where is she?” Hugo took a long drink.

“Dunno,” he said. She looked surprised.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“We’re going home tomorrow, and I don’t know where she is.” Lily nodded slowly, thinking, then looked at him deeply, and felt his pain.

“I’m sorry, Hugo,” she said quietly. “I was short with you when I should have been more understanding. I didn’t realise it was affecting you so deeply.” He smiled weakly, but only for a second.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Where haven’t we looked?” Hugo thought hard, visualising everywhere in the castle.

“North Tower,” he said slowly, “but not even the students want to go up there.” Lily laughed, and then they set off together to look for Juniper.

 ***

When they arrived, they instinctively slowed down. Neither Hugo nor Lily had taken up Divination, and therefore had never been up North Tower before, nor had they even met Firenze or Professor Trelawney, although they had obviously seen them.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Hugo hissed. “She’s not here, Lils, let’s go.” But Lily tugged on his sleeve, and he reluctantly followed her. They ascended the staircase, softly calling Juniper’s name, then nearly fell back down when they saw a cloaked, shawled figure standing at the door at the top of the stairs. It was Professor Trelawney, but she was not looking at them, nor did she seem to have even acknowledged that they were there. They turned around silently, planning to head back down, but Lily accidentally kicked at a small pebble, and it went clattering down the stone staircase. Professor Trelawney turned in surprise.

“Hello,” she said. “Have you brought my key?” The two looked perplexed. “I had a distinct premonition that someone was going to bring me a key to unlock this door, so I’ve been waiting.”

“Um… how long have you been standing there?” Lily asked cautiously.

“About an hour and a half,” she said, glancing at a large, ornate pocket watch that was hanging around her neck on a chain. Hugo’s eyes widened in amazement. He had heard that Professor Trelawney was a nutcase, but he had never experienced it before. She said again, “Have you brought my key?”

“No,” said Hugo, before adding hastily, “but we can let you in.” He pulled his wand out of its pocket and flicked it towards the door. “ _Alohomora!_ ” The lock clicked and the door swung open. Professor Trelawney clapped her hands together in delight. “Why didn’t you do that in the first place?” Hugo asked, but she ignored him.

“What are your names?” she asked.

“Hugo Granger-Weasley.”

“And I’m Lily Potter.” Her eyebrows lifted in recollection, but she spoke only to Hugo.

“It follows, then, that _you_ doubt my premonition. Farewell,” she said, and she slipped through the door and disappeared. They heard the lock click behind her. Lily and Hugo were absolutely flummoxed, but despite their confusion were able to conclude that they had not found Juniper, so they headed back towards their dormitories to finish packing.


	12. Heading Home

The next morning, Hugo was heading home, catless. He was leaning on his hands, resting on the thin carriage windowsill and gazing out of the window at the Scottish countryside. His fifth year was over, his O.W.Ls finished, with nothing more he could do about them than wait for the results. He was excited to see Alex, but felt thoroughly miserable that he’d had to leave without Juniper. Lily glanced up at the empty cat basket, and her heart hurt for her cousin.

“Hugo…” she started, but he interrupted her.

“I’m fine,” he said, “just leave me be.”

“But we left two hours ago and you’ve not looked up from the window once. You can’t be fine.”

“Well, obviously I’m not fine, but there’s nothing that you can do to make me feel better,” he corrected, still not looking up. Lily sighed.

“You want a Pumpkin Pasty?”

“Yeah, alright,” Hugo grumbled, turning to face her. She suppressed a smirk and threw one over to him. He unwrapped it and bit into it moodily, apparently thinking.

“So, what is it, Juniper or Alex?”

“Both,” he said. “I’m so torn between how I’m feeling.” Merlin’s beard, he’s turbulent, Lily thought.

“Want to talk about it?” she said gently. Hugo was just thinking when the doors slid open, and Albus, Scorpius and Rose trooped in, looking slightly damp. Lily scowled, annoyed that they had interrupted what could have been a very productive conversation. “What do you want?”

“Is that any way to greet your relatives and future brother-in-law?” Albus said in mock offence. Scorpius blushed, and Rose clipped Albus around the ear.

“Al, don’t be gross,” she said, and gave Lily and Hugo an apologetic look. “Our compartment somehow,” here she glanced at the boys, “got flooded with water, and I couldn’t get it dry. Can we come and hang out in here for the rest of the journey?”

“It wasn’t my fault,” Albus protested, but Rose ignored him and looked at Lily. She glanced at Hugo, who nodded reluctantly.

“Yeah, sure. Where’s your stuff?” Lily asked. Scorpius spoke up, excited.

“I Vanished it,” he said proudly. “Before the water got to it, too!” Hugo looked impressed.

“Can you bring it back?” he asked, intrigued.

“Well, if he can’t, he should probably butter Dad up pretty well before he asks,” Lily remarked.

“Asks?” Hugo was puzzled, but Albus looked daggers at her and she subsided.

“Come on then,” she said, patting the seat beside her. “Come and sit, if you’re going to.” The three older ones slumped into the seats as though they’d been standing for hours, and Albus and Scorpius shuffled together and started whispering.

“What is going on?” Hugo demanded; they looked at him in surprised.

“You dear sweet thing,” Rose said, amused. “You haven’t worked it out yet?”

“When he get back to London, I’m going straight to the Potters’ house,” Scorpius continued, “because I’m going to ask your Uncle Harry for permission to marry Albus.” Hugo took a few moments to digest this, and then he beamed.

“That’s fantastic – congratulations!” Then he frowned again. “Wait… does Uncle Harry even know that you’re going out?” Albus and Scorpius froze and looked at each other.

“Does he know?” Scorpius hissed.

“I don’t know,” Albus admitted. “I haven’t explicitly told him, but Mum figured it out by herself without help, maybe Dad did too.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lily put in. “Dad barely noticed when someone turned everything in his classroom upside down.”

“But wait,” Hugo interrupted. “He’s worked at the school since before you were going out, yet you think he hasn’t once noticed that you two walk around school groping each other?!”

“He hasn’t,” said Albus confidently. “He’d have said something, I know it.” Hugo looked doubtful, but said nothing more about it, and happily discussed wedding plans with his relatives (and future relatives) for the rest of the journey.

 ***

As the train, pulled into King’s Cross, the group were discussing whether Lily and all six of Albus’ female cousins had to be bridesmaids, or whether it could just be Lily and Rose. Rose, Hugo and Scorpius all felt that it should just be the two, whereas Albus and Lily felt an obligation toward their other cousins, and thought all of them should do it, especially since Scorpius had no sisters or cousins. The train rolled to a stop, and the five of them flooded onto Platform 9¾ together. Rose ran to hug her parents; Albus and Scorpius hung back; as did Hugo, and Lily stayed with him.

“You okay?” she whispered; he took a deep breath, nodded and marched up to his parents, hugging them tightly. He noticed that his dad seemed a little sheepish, and Hugo wondered if his mum had ‘had words’, to use her expression. He glanced across at Lily, who winked at him as she disappeared through the barrier with Albus, Scorpius and Ginny.

“Mum, Dad,” he started, “next Friday you’re meeting Alex,” here he hesitated, and then grew bold, “my boyfriend.” Hermione and Rose beamed, and Ron smiled too – after all, if the flush in his son’s cheeks was a sign of his happiness, perhaps he could let it go.


	13. An Engaging Discussion

The next day, Hugo found himself at the Potters’, but was surprised to find it quiet. He was slightly suspicious until Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him to the other end of the garden.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Al told Dad about him and Scorpius going out last night,” she said, speaking rather fast, as though she was nervous.

“But not about being engaged?” Lily glanced around in alarm, and then smacked him around the head.

“Thanks, buddy,” she growled. “Remind Dad over his morning coffee, will you? He took it alright, but then Scorpius, clot that he is, thought that was a green light for asking permission to marry Al.”

“And… it wasn’t?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it would have been, but it was a little too much for Dad to take, and he flipped a teeny bit. He wasn’t angry,” she added hastily, “but I think he just got the impression that Al and Scorpius had been dating for like a week, so hadn’t really thought it through. He said he’d be willing to discuss it over breakfast, but that hasn’t happened yet. You might get to watch,” she finished, the last sentence almost as an afterthought.

“Sounds like a fun evening,” Hugo said weakly, and then Lily remembered.

“Merlin, Hugo, I’m so sorry. How did it go for you?”

“Not bad, actually. I mean, Mum basically knew anyway, but Dad was calm, and I think he could see how happy I was when I was talking about Alex.”

Lily smiled and nodded, then asked, “And Juniper?” Hugo shrugged.

“What could have changed? She’s still in Scotland, I’m here.”

“I just thought I’d ask.” There was silence for a moment, and then she spoke again. “When are your parents meeting Alex?”

“Friday,” said Hugo, chirping up. “I’m really nervous though – what if they don’t like him? Or worse: what if he doesn’t like them?”

“Of course they’ll love him,” soothed Lily. “And as for him liking them – you like them, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“And he likes you?”

“No, really?”

Lily ignored him. “So he’ll like them.”

“That’s not always how it works. I’m still not sure Albus likes Scorpius’ dad.”

“He’ll have to before too long,” remarked Lily. “He’ll be his father-in-law in less than a year or so.” Hugo gave a murmur of assent, and they headed back to the house.

 ***

As they approached, they heard voices. “Brace yourself,” she hissed.

“But I don’t understand how you can want to get married after such a short amount of time,” Hugo heard Harry say. “I mean, you’ve only just told me you’re going out, which I’m totally okay with, by the way, but now you’re getting married?” Hugo and Lily slipped in the back door; Harry, Ginny, Albus and Scorpius were seated around the kitchen table. James was perched on the windowsill on his phone, apparently listening and chuckling to himself silently. Albus opened his mouth to speak but he was too late. “Marriage is a long-term commitment, boys, and I’m sure you realise that. It’s not something you decide to do on the cuff.”

“But it’s not on the cuff, Dad,” protested Albus. “Scorpius and I have been going out since fourth year, and we’ve been discussing the possibility of getting married since well before last summer. I love him,” he added earnestly. Harry opened his mouth to counter this, but then stopped to register something.

“You’ve been going out since fourth year?” Albus and Scorpius nodded. James, in the corner, nodded too. Harry glanced at Ginny for support, and for once in her life she looked slightly sheepish.

“I found out last year,” she admitted. Harry looked thunderstruck.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Ginny’s face hardened again slightly, but she looked amused, not cross.

“Harry, with no disrespect to them, they’re the least subtle couple I’ve met in my life – you even walked in on them once curled up on Al’s bed together and didn’t acknowledge it for what it was!” Albus and Scorpius blushed. “I think if you haven’t noticed after three and a half years, they deserve to get married right here, right now, and Lily and Hugo will you _please_ stop giggling?” Ginny snapped; the two sobered up immediately, and decided it was best to leave.

“Do you think he’ll let them?” Hugo asked, and Lily laughed.

“If he believes that they’ve been together as long as they have, he will. But honestly, I don’t think he’ll have much of a choice,” she grinned. “But I think he will, after a decent breakfast and a cup of strong coffee – with maybe a shot of Firewhisky added.” She paused for thought. “I wonder how Draco will react?”

“Does he know about them?” Hugo asked, and Lily shrugged.

“Maybe. I know Scorpius is more open with his dad than Albus is with ours.”

“And me with mine,” said Hugo gloomily.

“To be fair, it only took you four weeks to tell your dad you had a boyfriend,” said Lily. “And if you say he wasn’t your boyfriend one more time I will _throttle_ you,” she interrupted. “But it took Albus nearly four years to tell Dad. That’s a really long time to keep something secret.” There was silence for a little while as they settled down to play a game of wizards’ chess, resulting in a crushing loss for Lily. “Fancy some hot chocolate?” Lily suggested, and Hugo glanced at his watch.

“It’s nine o’clock in the morning!”

“It’s never too early for chocolate,” she said brightly; he admitted defeat, and they headed to the kitchen.

 ***

It was quieter, and Harry and Ginny had disappeared. James was in the same place, and Albus and Scorpius were whispering to each other at the table. “Hey, big bro,” she said to Albus, and to Scorpius, “Hey, big bro-in-law.” Then, as an afterthought, “Hi, Jamie.”

“Cheers,” said James sarcastically, glancing at the clock. “Ah, crap, I’m late for work. Laters,” he said, and Disapparated.

Lily pointed her wand into the kettle, saying, “ _Aguamenti_ ,”, before flicking it towards the hob to turn it on. Once it was hot, she lifted the kettle to the hob and sat down at the table. “What’d we miss?” she asked. Hugo sat down next to Albus and tried to read his expression.

“Dad said yes,” he said weakly. Lily gave a gasp and her hands flew to her mouth, before she bounded to the table and threw her arms around her brother. Albus made a show of trying to push her off, but really he was grinning too much for it to be believable.

“Gerroff,” he said feebly, and eventually she did, and launched herself onto Scorpius instead. Hugo gave Albus a hug and shook his hand.

“Congratulations,” he said quietly.

“Thank you,” Albus replied, meeting his gaze. “I hope your meeting goes as well,” he added seriously, and Hugo smiled, hoping much the same.


	14. Meet the Parents

The next few days passed in a blur. As usual, the Granger-Weasleys spent the majority of their time either at the Potters’ or at the Burrow, and conversation was dominated by plans for Albus and Scorpius’ wedding. They had been lucky, and had found a small apartment on the other side of London, which they could afford with their combined income. However, it wasn’t available until the last week of August, and they wanted to be married by the time they moved in. Hugo was relieved by the distraction of Albus and Scorpius from his own relationship; he was also secretly hoping that this would soften the potential awkwardness of his parents meeting Alex. He was also quietly thrilled that only he and James would be groomsmen and only Lily and Rose would be bridesmaids; he was convinced that no level of discomfort could be worse than the frostiness between the Weasley clan when they’d found out that the majority of them were not going to be bridesmaids or groomsmen.

 ***

Friday morning dawned fast, and Hugo was sitting on a Tube train to Camden Town station, where he was meeting Alex. He thought it best to introduce Alex to his parents in the most normal way possible, in order to acclimatise him slowly. His heart was racing, even though he had been texting Alex for the last week assuring him that there was nothing to be nervous about, and that his parents were totally (!) normal. Hugo suspected that Alex had worked out that he was saying these things more for his own benefit than for Alex’s, which did not help his peace of mind. Presently, he found himself at South Kensington, and had to change trains to get to King’s Cross, where he would again change onto the Northern Line to get to Camden Town. It was an unpleasantly complicated journey, although he was planning to show Alex Platform 9¾ whilst they waited for the train back to Paddington. There would be no one there, but he figured it would be fun to show him how to get through the barrier. _Perhaps he could see me off on September 1 st,_ he thought to himself. Eventually he found himself stepping off the train at Camden Town, and saw Alex sitting on a bench. His boyfriend’s eyes lit up in recognition, and they ran to each other and embraced happily.

“Hi,” Alex grinned, and he kissed Hugo gently. A passer-by told them to get a room, but they ignored him, only focused on each other. Suddenly, Alex looked past Hugo and frowned as the platform cleared. “I think we just missed our train.” Hugo laughed, and shrugged.

“Fancy a coffee?” Alex nodded and took Hugo’s hand, and they headed towards a nearby coffee shop.

“What time do we have to be back?” Alex asked as he sipped his cappuccino. Hugo glanced at his watch, nursing his green tea.

“Well, my mum’s doing lunch, so one at the latest,” he considered, blowing into his mug to cool it. Alex looked alarmed.

“Shouldn’t we be heading off then?”

“It’s fine,” said Hugo casually. “We’ll catch the next train.”

“You’re very laid back,” he said, amused. “I envy you.”

“I’m not usually,” Hugo admitted. “This is me showing off,” he added, his eyes wrinkling in the corners, and Alex looked fondly at him.

“Come on,” he said, draining his coffee. Hugo looked surprised, and Alex smiled mischievously. “Remember, this is my world. I’m in charge.” Hugo gave him a mock salute and finished his tea, before counting out the change and leaving it on the table. He was starting to head out of the door when Alex slid the money into his hand and took it up to the till. “We don’t do that here,” he whispered as they left, stifling his laughter. Hugo had the grace to blush.

 ***

An hour or so later, they were stepping off the bus a short walk from Hugo’s street. As they approached the front door, he grabbed Alex’s hand for support, and felt him squeeze it encouragingly.

“Relax,” he said gently. “I’ll love them.” Hugo nodded, and turned the handle.

“Hi,” he called out, and heard Rose yell vaguely from somewhere upstairs. Hermione appeared in the kitchen doorway, and approached them smiling.

“Hi, sweetie,” she said, and then she turned her attention to Alex. “It’s so nice to meet you,” she said earnestly. “Hugo’s talked so much about you, and we’ve really been looking forward to getting to know you properly. Ron!” she yelled, before giving them an apologetic look.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs Granger-Weasley,” Alex said politely, shaking her hand.

“Please do call me Hermione. Come through to the kitchen, and I’ll get you a drink.” They followed her through to the kitchen and Alex followed Hugo’s lead in sitting down at the table. Alex noticed the similarities between Hugo’s appearance and his mother’s – the diminutive height, the tanned skin, the bushy brown hair and dark eyes. Suddenly, a tall man with a long nose, vivid red hair and a suspicious expression appeared at the back door. Alex stood up immediately, recognising this to be Hugo’s father. Ron looked surprised and slightly impressed as he shook his hand.

“Ron, this is Alex,” said Hermione, flicking her wand in the general direction of the kettle.

“Good to meet you,” Alex said, hiding his nervousness.

“Likewise,” Ron said. “So you’re a Muggle, right?” Hugo hid his face in his hands. As much as he loved his dad, sometimes he had as much sensitivity as the chair he was sitting on.

“Er, yes,” said Alex, slightly embarrassed.

“And this is the first wizard house you’ve been in?” Ron continued. Hugo started praying for the ground to swallow him up. Alex was starting to turn red.

“It’s amazing,” he pressed on. “The pictures are fascinating.” Hugo was just about to intervene when Hermione stepped in.

“Ronald, please stop pretending you’ve never met a Muggle before; it wasn’t funny last time you did it, and it’s not funny now.” Only then did Alex notice that Ron’s eyes were wrinkled in the corners in the same way Hugo’s did when he was smiling, and felt a simultaneous wave of relief and embarrassment. He gave a nervous chuckle and Ron burst out laughing.

“I’m sorry, Alex, that was mean. Sorry, Hugo.” Hugo swore under his breath and turned his attention to the plate of biscuits his mother had placed on the table. “So tell us a bit about yourself, Alex.” Ron sat down opposite Hugo, and Alex took his original seat.

“Oh, um…” Alex stalled, unsure where to start. “Well, I just finished high school – that’s fifth year in your school’s terms,” he added, smiling. “I’m about to start, er, sixth form, which corresponds with your N.E.W.T. tests.”

“Hugo’s filled you in on some of the lingo, I see,” Hermione chuckled. “It’s quite a different world, but we get it. My parents are Muggles, so I understand the schooling system fairly well.”

“Honestly, I think it was easier for you to adjust to the wizarding world than it was for me to adjust to the Muggle world,” said Ron, and Hermione nodded in agreement.

“What are you studying?” she asked.

“English, Chemistry and Maths,” he replied, and this time Ron looked genuinely confused.

“What’s Chemistry?” he asked.

“It’s… a branch of science,” Alex explained. “The study of elements, their properties and their reactions.” Ron still looked blank, so Hermione intervened again.

“Basically, the world is made of more than fire, water, air and earth,” she said, in a slightly patronising manner. “Alex is studying those things and what they do when put together.” Suddenly something dawned.

“Like in _The Big Bang Theory_?” he said, excited.

 “Um, similar,” Alex said, making a mental note to ask Hugo why he’d never mentioned that his parents watched Muggle television. “Except they study physics, which is a bit more universal and abstract – and boring.” Ron and Hermione laughed at this; the ice was broken, and Hugo and Alex started to relax.

 ***

That evening, Hugo and Alex walked back to the station together.

“Are you sure you can’t stay?” Hugo asked sadly.

“Not this time,” he said gently. “I’m expected home, but I’ll be back before you know it. Besides, you need to meet my parents now,” he added, and Hugo nodded. “And it’s not like I’m not going to see you again now,” he continued. “I’m in the city on Tuesday if you’re around. I’ll text to confirm details but if you can get there, I’d like to see you.”

“I’ll miss you,” Hugo said softly, and Alex kissed him tenderly on the lips.

“I’ll miss you too.”

“I love you,” Hugo whispered. Alex looked surprised but pleased, smiled slightly and kissed him again.

“I love you too,” he said, and Hugo felt as though this was all there would ever be, but then within minutes Alex was stepping onto the train, and it was leaving, and then it was gone, and Hugo was alone once again.


	15. Acceptance and Reconciliation

As he emerged from the Underground station, it was raining hard. Hugo gave a derisive laugh.

“Appropriate,” he muttered, as he pulled up the hood of his jacket. It seemed to take a long time to get home, and when he did, he was drenched. Hermione fussed around him, but he shrugged her off and retreated to the bathroom. He got into the shower to warm himself up, then got into his pyjamas, wrapped his star-patterned blanket around himself and huddled on his bed with a book, trying to escape into his inner world. He was just beginning to feel happier when there was a knock on the door. He sighed, and called out, “Come in.” The door opened a crack, and his dad appeared in the space.

“Hi, buddy,” he said gently. “How’re you doing?” Hugo shrugged. Ron came in and closed the door behind him and sat down carefully on the bed. “I know you need your space right now, but I just wanted to come and make sure you were okay.” Hugo nodded and smiled slightly. There was a momentary pause. “I also just wanted to say that I’m sorry. When you sent your first letter, I guess I freaked out a little, and I shouldn’t have – it wasn’t fair.” When Hugo said nothing, Ron continued. “I really like Alex. I think he’s very friendly, very polite, and he seems to absolutely adore you. And if he makes you happy, then that’s what’s important, not the fact that he’s a boy.” Hugo smiled properly this time, and Ron got the message. “Well… that’s it, I guess. Love you.” He ruffled his hair and left the room. Hugo closed his book and lay on his back, thinking about what his dad had just said. He ran through the conversation again in his mind, and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly.

 ***

Across London, Alex closed his front door and called out, “I’m home!”

His mum looked around the kitchen door and smiled. “How was it?” He beamed.

“It was great – Hugo’s parents are lovely.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” she said. “When’s he coming?” Alex shrugged.

“Not sure, but we might meet him on Tuesday if we go into the city.” He knelt down to stroke the cat, who had appeared a few moments beforehand. She purred contentedly, and Alex yawned. “I’m going up to my room, if that’s okay?”

“Alright sweetie, good night.” He took the stairs two at a time and flopped down on his bed, pulling out his phone and going to his messages.

 ***

In Richmond, Hugo’s phone vibrated on his bedside table, and he picked it up to see who had messaged him (like there were many people who it would be).

_Can’t wait to see you again_

It vibrated a second time in his hand.

_Love you :)_

Hugo gave a soft, fond laugh and tapped out a response.

_Love you too :) Are you in town on Tuesday?_

_Yes, I think so. Bond Street Tube station, 10ish_

Hugo was about to respond when a second message arrived.

_Did your parents like me?_

_They loved you_ , Hugo replied. _Did you like them?_

Alex chuckled at this. _Of course I did, you dork! They made you, how could I not?_

Hugo smiled fondly, unsure how to reply, but he didn’t need to.

_I need to sleep :/ I’m seeing my grandparents tomorrow and telling them about you_

Hugo started to type but a third message arrived. _Think of me, will you?_

 _Course I will_ , Hugo replied immediately. _Will it be difficult?_

 _It could be_ , came the reply. _They’re old-school. What about yours?_

Hugo snorted. _My dad’s parents are currently planning a wedding for my cousin and his boyfriend, so I’m guessing they’re fine. But you need to sleep, so I’ll say good night. Text me tomorrow if you need to, I’m around all day_

 _Thanks,_ Alex replied. _I love you :)_

 _I love you too, good night :)_ Hugo yawned and opened his book again, and read until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.


	16. London

“See you later!” Hugo yelled up to his sister.

There was a shrill cry of “Wait!” and then Rose came hurrying down the stairs. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” said Hugo vaguely, opening the door.

“Don’t you dare,” Rose warned him. “Mum said I was in charge today, and that means you do as I say.”

“She also said I could do anything except leave the country,” Hugo said sweetly, “and that includes taking the Tube into the city and meeting my boyfriend. Happy?”

“No you’re not,” she said crossly. “You’re coming with me to Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny’s to discuss the wedding.” Hugo swore; he had completely forgotten.

“I’ll be there later,” he said. “But this is important.”

“So is this!” she exclaimed. “Al and Scorp’s wedding is in a little over a month, and that is more important than a meeting with your boyfriend.”

“No it isn’t,” Hugo snapped. “I’m not the best man, I’m not the maid of honour, I’m neither of the grooms, and therefore I am not required at this stage in the proceedings. I will see you later.” And with that, he wrenched open the door, marched through it and didn’t stop until he reached the Underground station. He got on a train as far as Westminster, before changing and making his way to Bond Street. Dazzled by the bright sunshine as he emerged from the Underground, he squinted, looking around for Alex. He couldn’t see him, so quickly texted him.

_I’m on Bond Street, where are you?_

_Behind you, I’m waving_ was the immediate response. Hugo whirled round and saw Alex waving, standing with a woman who he took to be his mother.  He crossed the road and made his way towards them.

“Hi,” he said, hugging Alex and shaking his mum’s hand. “I’m Hugo.”

“Of course you are,” she said, taking him in. “I’m Marion. You’ve come from Richmond, right? That’s no short sprint; would you like a drink? There’s a café not far from here that does the best coffee this side of the Channel. We can chat, and get to know each other better.” Hugo nodded earnestly and they headed down the road together. “Alex tells me you go to a boarding school in Scotland?” she continued. Hugo shot Alex a look, and he shook his head to indicate that he hadn’t told her everything.

“Er, yes,” Hugo said. “Up in the highlands.”

“Well, when he told me he was going to visit you, I was flabbergasted. It seems like such a long way!” Hugo opened his mouth to speak, but she just kept going. “It was then I knew he was serious about you.” Alex reddened slightly. “But tell me about yourself, Hugo.”

“I’m not sure what there is to tell,” he said.

“Well, what are you studying?” Hugo’s heart sank. He had hoped this question wouldn’t come up.

“Er – mathematics, biology and chemistry,” he said, quickly translating Arithmancy, Herbology and Potions into Muggle-speak.

“Oh, similar to Alex, then!” she said, and Hugo realised this for the first time and smiled.

“Yeah, that’s true!”

“What about your family?”

“Oh, my family’s huge,” Hugo said, and Alex grinned. “I have a sister, Rose, and my dad has five… well, four brothers and a sister, and I have ten cousins – Victoire, Dominique, Louis, Molly, Lucy, Freddie, Roxanne, James, Albus and Lily.”

“Goodness! Do you get on?” Hugo nodded, but then hesitated.

“Well… most of the time. The family’s a bit frosty at the moment because Albus is getting married but not all of our cousins are bridesmaids or groomsmen.”

“Ah, of course… I can see how that would be uncomfortable. Are you on the bridal party?” Hugo smirked at the phrasing, but continued nonetheless.

“Yes, I’m the groomsman.”

“Singular?”

“Well, technically yes, although James is Al’s best man.”

“Sounds complicated,” Marion said, shaking her head. They had arrived at the café, ordered at the counter and took a seat. They chatted for a while and once they had finished their drinks, they headed back out onto the street again. “I’ve got some shopping I need to do,” Marion said. “I’m guessing you don’t want to come, so if we meet back here at about four; how does that sound?”

“Sure,” said Alex. “Thanks, mum.” Once they had gone their separate ways, Alex slipped his hand into Hugo’s and smiled.

“It’s nice being in a place where we can do this without people talking,” murmured Hugo, and Alex chuckled.

“It is, isn’t it? Where do you want to go?” Hugo shrugged.

“I don’t know the centre of London very well; I’ve only been a few times.”

“Oh, let’s do the tourist thing then! I’d love to show you around – we won’t be able to do everything, of course, but how about it?” Hugo nodded eagerly, and Alex beamed. “Fantastic! Come on, let’s find a Tube station. You have a rover card, right?” They headed back down under the city and started their little tour. They had a lovely afternoon – they went to Trafalgar Square, where they sat on the wishing fountain and ate chips. Then they went around the National Gallery, and the Natural History Museum. Hugo begged Alex to take him to the Science Museum, because he loved Muggle science, and he also bought a snow globe for his grandfather.

As they walked, Hugo asked Alex something that had been on his mind. “How did it go telling your grandparents?” Alex tensed.

“Not great.” Hugo waited for him to elaborate, but he didn’t.

“What happened?” he asked gently. Alex sighed.

“It wasn’t horrific, they weren’t angry as such. They just… made it quite clear that they didn’t see it as a real relationship, and that they don’t want to meet you.” Hugo squeezed his hand, unsure what to say. Alex gave a sad smile, and added, “Sorry, Hugo. Thanks for asking.”

Finally they wandered through Hyde Park, where they sat under the shade of one of the oak trees, and Hugo fell asleep with his head on Alex’s shoulder. They stayed there for a while, relaxing in the relative peace of the park, until Alex glanced at his watch and gently shook Hugo awake.

“Time to go,” he said softly, as Hugo yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“Must we?” he mumbled.

“I’m afraid so.” He helped Hugo up, and they wandered back to the station. They arrived back at the café a little late, but Marion wasn’t cross.

“It’s fine,” she said breezily. “I’ve only just arrived myself. Ready to go?”

There was silence for a moment, and then Alex spoke. “Nearly.” She took the hint, and wandered off. “You okay?” he asked gently, and Hugo nodded.

“I am, actually. I mean, obviously I’m a little sad, but it’s been such a nice day.”

“And I’ll see you again soon,” Alex said. “Promise. Next time you can come over and have a meal with us.”

“I’d like that.” He leaned in to embrace him. Suddenly Hugo’s phone buzzed, and they broke apart, Alex disappointed and Hugo irritated. “It’s Rose,” he said apologetically.

_Where the hell are you?_

_About to leave the city centre. Be there soon_

“Sorry,” he muttered, but Alex just kissed him again, before squeezing his hand.

“See you soon. Love you,” he smiled, and wandered away to join his mother, glancing back several times. Hugo watched him go with the bittersweet feeling in his chest he'd come to associate with watching Alex leave, before retreating to the depths of the undercity once again.


	17. Wedding Planning

“What time do you call this?” Rose demanded when Hugo arrived at the Potters’ house. Hugo ignored her, pulled off his shoes and wandered through to the living room. Before he got there, Lily bounded over to him and hugged him.

“How was your day?” she whispered, and he gave a small smile in response. She beamed and pulled him into the living room, and they dropped onto the sofa. Albus, Scorpius, Harry, Ginny, Draco and James were already there. Albus and Scorpius looked happy, but a little nervous, whilst the adults, particularly Harry and Draco, were looking rather tense. Ginny smiled at her nephew, and Draco nodded at him, but Harry barely seemed to notice that Hugo and Lily had joined them.

“I’m sorry, Potter,” said Draco stiffly, “but there is no way I can allow my son to be married anywhere except my home. You understand I have no issue with him marrying your son – ”

“Likewise,” Harry put in. Draco ignored the interruption.

“ – but for over three hundred years every Malfoy wedding has occurred at the Manor, and some traditions must continue.”

“Times change,” Harry shot back. “For one thing, for over three hundred years every Malfoy has married a pure-blood, regardless of the way they felt about each other.”

“Dad!” Albus gasped, appalled at this low blow. Draco’s eyes narrowed.

“As is evident, I am quite content with some traditions being broken.”

“Besides,” said Harry, “every Weasley wedding has taken place at the Burrow, and that’s just as precious to us as your tradition.”

“But Albus isn’t a Weasley,” James pointed out. “He’s a Potter.”

“How about,” Ginny interrupted, “we ask our sons where _they_ want the celebration to be held?” Silence followed this revolutionary suggestion, and every eye fell on Albus and Scorpius. They glanced at each other momentarily, and then Scorpius took a deep breath and spoke.

“We were discussing it last night,” he began, “and we’ve decided we’d like to get married at Malfoy Manor.” Harry looked as though someone had punched him, and Draco looked down to hide his smirk.

“However,” said Albus, following a nod from Scorpius, “the reception will take place at the Burrow. That way, everyone is happy.” Harry and Draco were proving him wrong there and then, when Ginny stepped in again.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” she said. “Don’t you agree, you two?” They muttered the affirmative, but she wasn’t satisfied. “Pardon?” she added sweetly.

“Yes,” spat Harry sourly, and Draco nodded his agreement.

“Good,” said Ginny briskly. “I’ll let Mum and Dad know.”

“And what about the bridal party?” asked Draco, wincing at the expression. Hugo got the impression that he had not been there long.

“James will be the best man, and he and Hugo will be the groomsmen,” Albus started before his father could. “And Rose and Lily will be, er, bridesmaids.”

“Are you sure you won’t consider the others?” pleaded Harry. “Neither George nor Percy can look me in the eye at the moment.”

“That’s their problem, not Al and Scorp’s,” James cut in again. “If every single one of our younger relatives is part of the procession, there will be almost no one there to watch it happen.” This made everyone laugh, although Harry tried hard not to.

“He has a point,” said Draco. “Obviously there’s no one on my side of the family who could do it, with the exception of Teddy Lupin, but since he might as well be your side too, I suppose you’ve considered him.”

“We did,” said Scorpius, “we considered him very seriously.”

“But then it all becomes politics,” continued Albus. “If Teddy’s in the procession, then Victoire has to be. Then we have to include Dominique and Louis, and so on and so forth. As it is, it’s just my brother, my sister and our two best friends.” Hugo was touched, but said nothing. His mind began to drift as the conversation became more boring, and he started imagining the conversations between his parents and Alex’s mother if they ever got married.

 ***

Later that evening, Draco left with Scorpius, and everyone sank a little deeper into their armchairs, absolutely exhausted. Harry left the room to make dinner, and Ginny rubbed her eyes.

“As glad as I am that your father and Draco can stand to be in the same room these days, it’s still so awkward,” she sighed. James shrugged.

“I like Draco,” he said nonchalantly. “Having learnt about the war and stuff, I think he’s amazing to have moved past it so well and raised Scorpius to be such a sweet boy.”

“And he’s certainly changed since Astoria died,” said Albus gently. “Maybe it was because of who I am, he was a little aloof when I first met him. Although he’s always been kind, he’s softened since.”

“It broke him,” said Ginny sadly. “But I read somewhere that it’s better to have your heart broken than to never love at all, and that’s certainly true for Draco.” There was a momentary silence, then she turned to Hugo and Rose. “Will you stay for dinner, or do you have to go?” They looked at each other, and Hugo shrugged.

Rose glanced at her phone and said, “There’s nothing from Mum and Dad, so I guess we can stay, but I’ll let them know.”

Ginny looked at Hugo. “Has Juniper turned up yet?” Hugo drooped slightly, and Ginny felt a pang of guilt at having brought it up.

“No,” he said sadly. “My guess is that she’s still at Hogwarts, but Mum says she’ll be looked after there.” Ginny nodded.

“I wouldn’t fret. You never know – she might be clever enough to find her way home.” Hugo nodded, but wasn’t convinced.


	18. A Surprise for Hugo

To his disappointment, Hugo didn’t get to see Alex again until August. There was wedding planning, then it was Harry’s birthday party, and then Alex was on an impromptu holiday, and so by the time they were able to meet up, it was the week before the wedding. During this time, the exam results arrived. Rose’s N.E.W.Ts and Hugo’s O.W.Ls arrived on the same day, and they both scoured their papers nervously. Hugo was very much relieved – he had achieved ‘Outstanding’ in Potions, Charms, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and ‘Exceeds Expectations’ in Transfiguration, Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts. He had even scraped an ‘Acceptable’ in History of Magic, to his disbelief. Rose was content, as she had achieved two ‘Exceeds Expectations’ and three ‘Outstanding’ subjects. Their parents were thrilled, and they went out to dinner to celebrate.

 ***

Finally the day came when Hugo and Alex were to see each other again. As he was leaving the house, it occurred to Hugo that the experience was a reverse of when Alex had met his parents, as Alex came to Richmond station to meet him, and then they took several trains until they were in the north of the city. As they approached the house, Alex squeezed Hugo’s hand. “Don’t be nervous, okay? You’ve met her before, and she’s met you. Just be yourself; she likes you.” Hugo nodded, swallowing hard, and Alex opened the door and went in. “Hi!” he called out, and a similar greeting echoed through the house. Marion hurried down the stairs to greet them, before inviting Hugo through to the living room. The house was small but bright, with furnishings that didn’t quite match each other, but still had charm. Hugo accepted the tea he was given, nearly scalding his tongue as he hurried to taste it. The conversation was general, with Marion asking about the wedding plans and how Hugo’s exam results had been. Hugo was careful with his answers, trying to appear as Muggle as possible, whilst asking about their holiday and skirting around the actual grades he’d received, and just saying that they had been good. Alex kept giving encouraging nods and smiles, and he grew in confidence as the evening went on. Over dinner, Hugo remembered something, and addressed his boyfriend.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I’m allowed to bring a plus-one to the wedding, and I wondered if you’re free that day?” Alex glanced at his mother, who nodded.

“I’d love to! Do I need to bring a gift?” Hugo shook his head.

“Since you’ve never met them, that’s okay. Just bring yourself, and that’s enough.”

 ***

He was just putting on his coat to leave when Alex spoke. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to see our cat,” he said. “She’s really sweet, but she’s been out all evening.”

“Another time,” suggested Hugo, but he had barely finished speaking when a cat flap rattled.

“Strange,” muttered Alex. “I’ve said before I’m sure she can hear us.” A small tortoiseshell-and-white cat trotted out into the hall, and Hugo froze.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” he breathed.

“Pretty, isn’t she?” said Marion fondly, not understanding. “She turned up at our door about ten weeks ago, meowing like there was no tomorrow.” Hugo crouched down and put out his hand, and the cat approached eagerly.

“Juniper,” he whispered, and she looked at him in the eyes.

“Juniper?” said Alex, astounded. “ _This_ is Juniper?”

“Who?” said Marion, puzzled.

“This is my cat,” said Hugo, standing up again, as Juniper rubbed her head on his shoes. “She went missing about ten weeks ago, and we’ve not seen hide or hair of her since.” Marion looked delighted.

“We spent weeks trying to find her owner, as she looked too well-cared for to be a stray, but it’s you? That’s ridiculous!”

“Can… can I take her?” Hugo asked timidly, unsure if she and Alex would be willing to part with her.

“Honey, of course you can,” she exclaimed. “I only kept her because I didn’t want to give her to a shelter; frankly cat food is too expensive for my liking. But you mustn’t take her on the Tube, I’ll give you a lift home.”

 ***

That night, Hugo settled down to sleep happier than he could ever remember being. His cat was back, he was to be a groomsman at his cousin’s wedding in less than a week, and his boyfriend was going with him. Things could not be better.


	19. Epilogue: The Wedding

The sun shone brightly on the morning of August 23rd. Hugo was up early to shower, before putting on his navy dress robes. He loved the dress robes that had been chosen for him and James – navy wizard robes, but coupled with a more “normal” Muggle suit and a matching bow tie, upon which Scorpius had insisted. Once he was dressed, Ron took him to Malfoy Manor by Side-Along Apparition, so that he didn’t have to use the Floo Network in his smart clothes. Hugo and Lily were in charge of Scorpius, whilst James and Rose were looking after Albus. Lily was already there, wearing a pale yellow dress that rather clashed with her hair, and they went in together to find Scorpius pacing the room in his pyjamas. They helped soothe his nerves, and left him to change into his pure white robes.

The service had been set up in the orchard behind the Manor, with two groups of chairs arranged in neat rows, and an aisle down the middle. The guests arrived gradually, either by Apparition or in cars, and the seats began to fill up. Hugo and Lily waited at the back with Scorpius (who looked like he was about to wet himself with combined nervousness and excitement), until James and Rose Apparated in with Albus, who was wearing black dress robes which contrasted starkly with Scorpius’. Then, after giving them both a hug, James, Lily, Rose and Hugo wandered to the front row and took their seats. Hugo sat down next to Alex, gave him a quick peck on the cheek and squeezed his hand.

“Hi,” Alex whispered, smiling. They chatted quietly for a while, but then a hush fell as Harry, Ginny and Draco arrived and took their seats in the second row. A cello played a gentle tune as Albus and Scorpius walked down the aisle, hand in hand. They stopped at the front, facing the clerk, and turned to face each other. As the clerk started to speak, Alex leaned closer to Hugo and whispered, “It’s all come together beautifully, don’t you think?”

“Yes,” murmured Hugo. “I do.”


End file.
